


Shades of Hazel

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and his love for Alexander's beautiful eyes.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Shades of Hazel

Magnus has learned to notice that he wasn’t the only one with the eyes that had the ability to change colour, but it was the ability that was in Alexander’s possession as well - who knew that there were so many shades to the hazel spectrum of the colour? And as the time passed Magnus learned exactly what each and every of them meant. And each shade was more stunning than the previous. Alexander wasn’t a man of many words, but that was why his eyes told so much more. He was the silent type usually, but his eyes held back just so many unsaid words and Magnus loved how easy it was for him to read just exactly what Alexander’s mood was. Or what he was thinking.

Alec’s eyes sparkled the brightest when he was looking at the warlock - that was something that Magnus found out immediately. When they first met and their eyes met for the very first time, he saw how they lit up. At the time, Alexander’s eyes seemed dark and almost filled with sorrow. They held back so much pain and it pained Magnus to see it, but one glance at Magnus and all of those worries disappeared. One glance and Alec’s eyes brightened up, the worries wiped away all of the worries that he had at the time. Yet when he would look away, the pain was back. The  _ longing _ when he would look at Jace killed and Magnus personally wished that he could change that. To erase every bit of sadness that was left in Alexander.

The worries progressed throughout the next few weeks. When Alec would look at Magnus, he’d quickly look away, but Magnus could catch him staring so many times and when he would get caught, Magnus could see  _ guilt.  _ Guilt for staring? Or maybe was it the guilt for having those feelings for Magnus? Probably both and Alec would usually just stand, his arms folded on top of his chest and he wouldn’t speak a lot, but his eyes told just how much he was thinking. Thinking too much, Magnus could hear his worries almost and he wished he could put them to rest and show Alexander that it was okay to feel the way that he did, but he couldn’t push Alexander into it. He offered a helping hand, he made Alec sure to know that he was always there for him if he needed to talk to him. It was a helping hand that Alexander refused to take for a very long time.

And when the wedding came around the corner - when he proposed to Lydia, Alexander’s eyes were darker than ever. The hazel colour was glazed with such darkness and even Magnus couldn’t see through it. Alec’s walls were up and trying their best to make Alec believe that he was going to be okay with the path that he was forcing himself to go down by. There was too much at stake and just when Magnus asked Alec  _ what was that he wanted - that he needed to live for himself and not anyone other _ was when that mask came falling down immediately. Alec looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he didn’t know how to answer, he didn’t know how to answer what was that he wanted. He knew what he wanted - that was Magnus - but he was too scared to express it out loud. Yet, his eyes said loud and clear. His want for Magnus was stated, the warlock could feel it when he would gaze into the hunter’s eyes.

But it took time - Magnus understood that perfectly and that was why he waited for Alexander. Until he saw that Alexander needed a little bit of a push of encouragement, so he came rushing back to the Institute, hoping that he wasn’t too late. Hoping that Alexander didn’t say his  _ yes _ yet and he came in just in time, Alexander again looking like a deer caught in headlights, but unlike the previous times, Magnus could see determination in his eyes. Alexander knew what he wanted and he wanted Magnus more than anything. More than that, he wanted to do something for himself - the hazel colour was dark yet determined when Alexander walked to him, grabbed him by the lapels of his tux and pulled him in for a kiss. 

That split second before their lips met for the very first time in front of everyone still sent shivers down Magnus’ back. The look colour of Alexander’s eyes was brighter, the yearning was finally being answered and the suppressed feelings all came rushing out in that split second before the kiss. It almost felt as if the time stopped just then and Magnus’ favourite colour was hazel ever since then. No, not just any hazel, but the colour of Alexander’s eyes. And what happened after that was still was a little bit hazy to the warlock because it all happened too fast, so he just had to lean back in and feel those soft lips back on top of his.

Also there was the  _ Shadowhunter _ mode - the colour of Alexander’s eyes was really something else when he was in his professional mood because he was hot as hell then. He was dominating and Magnus loved when Alexander switched into this dominating man - he could never get enough of it. He wished Alexander would express it more when they were intimate and there were a few occasions that he did and Magnus  _ loved  _ it. He could never keep his hands off of him and when the cabinet meetings were happening he had a really hard time to hold himself back from jumping Alexander right then and making out with him. He couldn’t help himself, Alexander was going to kill him one days with those dominating glances.

Maybe that was his favourite colour of them all, or was it the puppy eyed look when Alec was being whiny and clingy? It usually happened during mornings when Alec didn’t get enough of his hugs and kisses. Alec’s eyes were sad, really sad - one would really think that something serious happened, but then again lack of hugs and kisses was a serious thing. So, Magnus had to always make up for their lack and he had the pleasure of seeing Alexander’s eyes lightning up. Ah, when Alec was happy, his eyes were so bright, almost blinding and maybe that was his favourite colour of them all? 

Alec’s eyes were  _ blinding _ when he was happy and one could easily measure his happiness levels in procents if they would just look into Alexander’s eyes. Just one single kiss on top of his cheek made it enough for Alec’s happiness levels to jump up to 50% and Magnus’ heart was really weak to the look in his eyes. The sheer happiness in Alec’s eyes that was radiating out like a sunlight made Magnus so happy. Ever since the two of them started officially dating and since Alexander had accepted himself and stopped holding himself back, there was no more of that  _ pain and hurt _ in his eyes. Sure, he still got annoyed at times, but that passed by quite quickly. One single kiss o r hug from Magnus made Alexander’s eyes and mood light up. And Magnus truly loved that he was the one who was able to make that happened for Alexander.

Alec couldn’t lie - it was all thanks to his eyes. Yes, words were coming out of his mouth, but his eyes told a completely different story so even if he tried to tell a single white lie to Magnus, it wouldn’t work, so he stopped trying. He told Magnus all of the truths even if they were embarrassing as hell and Magnus loved how Alec’s eyes got  _ shy. _ Yes, he wouldn’t be able to look him into the eyes, which Magnus found beyond adorable. 

On the evening of their first time, Alexander’s eyes were  _ wanting, _ his eyes wouldn’t stop staring down into Magnus’ eyes as their bodies moved as one - maybe that was Magnus’ favourite colour. Alexander’s eyes on that evening looked stunning as they were looking into his golden eyes, so full of love and affection. Pupils dilated as he sank into Magnus, the warlock shuddering as he was unable to look away - it truly was his favourite colour. The dim lights in the room complimented their colour so much that Magnus couldn’t even bring it to words just how stunning they looked.

Then again, maybe it was the day that they got married that he got witness the most beautiful colour he’d ever seen. When he was walking down the aisle, Alexander already waiting for him there, holding onto Maryse and Magnus almost forgot how breathing worked. It was good Maryse was there - she reminded him to continue walking because he didn’t know if he’d be able to make it down the aisle without passing out. His eyes locked with Alexander’s and he was just… trying not to cry as he was burning every single thing into his memories - didn’t want to miss out on anything.

Gazing into Alexander’s eyes and holding his hands as they were exchanging their wedding vows made him emotional, when he was looking into Alec’s eyes he could feel all of the love that he held for him and it was truly stunning. He could see that he was Alexander’s world and Alexander was his. He could never get enough of it and he just loved everything about that memory. He loved everything about Alec, his every side, his eyes…. his everything and he was just so… touched. Magnus then heard someone calling out to him and he snapped back to reality when he heard Alec, who was sitting next to him.

They were in the living room of their loft, watching TV when Magnus suddenly wandered off, making Alec wonder where Magnus currently was with his mind. After ten minutes it got a little bit creepy, so he decided to meddle in and bring Magnus back, who literally jumped when he felt Alec’s hand on his shoulder and almost ended up smacking Alec by accident, but he managed to hold himself back and he looked around.  _ Oh, right, they were watching a movie! _

“Magnus, all good?” asked Alec and Magnus glanced at him. Yes, everything was more than perfect and Magnus smiled like an idiot when he glanced into Alexander’s eyes. Beautiful, stunning, amazing…

“No, it’s perfect,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand into his own, not making any more comments and he went back to watching the movie. Alec had a few more questions, but he decided not to ask them - because Magnus was right. Things were just  _ perfect _ at the time and he happily sighed as he snuggled up to Magnus and handed him the bowl of popcorn. 

A movie night like this was all that he needed at the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if u liked it💜


End file.
